Miracle sur Atlantis
by Rieval
Summary: [TERMINEE] Version pégasienne d'un des plus jolis mythes de la religion chrétienne. GEN.
1. Chapter 1

**Titre** : _Miracle sur Atlantis_

**Auteur** : Rieval

**Rating** : Gen (yep, lisez et vous verrez bien !)

**Genre** : si je le mets là, ça gâche un peu la surprise donc, soit vous lisez et découvrez, soit vous allez en fin de chapitre ...

**Résumé** : version pégasienne d'un des plus jolis mythes de la religion chrétienne, façon Rieval ! Si les croyants s'offusquent, j'en suis désolée, qu'ils ne lisent pas cette fic' et en oublient le nom, ainsi que celui de l'agnostique qui l'a écrite.

**Spoiler** : courant saison 3 mais à vrai dire, c'est sans impact sur le contenu.

**Disclaimer** : si seulement, si seulement …

**OOooOO**

**L'annonciation**

Rodney était en train de mourir. C'était évident. Il devait avoir un cancer ou quelque chose dans ce genre, ce qui n'était pas étonnant vu le nombre de fois où il avait été exposé, sans protection, à toutes sortes de radiations !

Tout avait commencé un bon matin à la cafétéria. Il avait travaillé non stop pendant presque dix heures sur l'analyse des données qu'ils avaient pu récupérées du vaisseau wraith (1) et s'était installé, en compagnie de Radek, pour un repos bien mérité devant une bonne tasse de café, colombien le café, juste ce qu'il faut de mousseux et d'amer, le rêve.

Sauf que le rêve s'était transformé en cauchemar lorsqu'au lieu de saliver à l'odeur du divin breuvage, il avait eu la nausée et avait du courir jusqu'aux toilettes les plus proches (2). Et le pire … le pire c'était que c'était la même chose lorsqu'il essayait de _manger_. Il avait l'impression de mâcher du carton en grignotant des barres énergétiques et les MRE ne lui semblaient guère plus appétissants. Les MRE ! En temps normal, il tuerait père et mère pour en manger !

Bien sûr, dans le meilleur des mondes, Rodney aurait au moins pu espérer que cette situation ait un avantage quelconque, comme par exemple, l'aider à perdre un peu de poids – non pas qu'il en ait vraiment besoin, mais bon – mais _noooon_, bien au contraire, en fait, plus il perdait son appétit et plus il se sentait _ballonné_, au point d'être constamment gêné dans son treillis.

Cette fois, il était temps qu'il affronte la réalité. Quoiqu'il ait, il ferait face bravement et Carson pourrait dire aux autres, notamment à Sheppard, avec quel courage il avait pris la nouvelle de son éminente et inévitable mort.

Seulement, après l'avoir piqué avec tout un tas d'instruments dont, Rodney en était certain, Carson devait être loin de comprendre le fonctionnement exact, après lui avoir extrait plus de fluide – sang et autre … – qu'il n'aurait aimé, Carson resta silencieux, sourcil froncé, pensif. Et un médecin pensif, ce n'est jamais une très bonne chose …

« Carson … vous pouvez tout me dire, je suis prêt. »

Ok, c'était sorti de façon peut-être un chouilla mélodramatique mais hey, Rodney était en train de mourir et en tant que tel, il avait droit d'être un peu « à fleur de peau ».

Carson leva les yeux vers lui, comme s'il était étonné de le voir encore là.

« Quoi ? Mourir ? Mais non, où avez-vous été chercher une idée pareille, non, c'est juste que … »

Et voilà, encore ce froncement et l'air pensif à la Rodin.

« Juste que _quoi_ ? Carson … »

« Je dois faire des analyses complémentaires. Je vous contacte dès que j'ai du nouveau. »

Et ce genre de phrases était fait pour le rassurer peut-être ?

Rodney retourna donc à ses recherches avec une boite de Primperan pour ses nausées, ainsi que la promesse formelle de ne rien faire de « trop fatiguant », cette dernière recommandation prononcée sur un ton autoritaire et tout ce qu'il y avait de sérieux.

« Ne rien faire de trop fatiguant », cette fois Rodney en était sûr, il était en train de vivre ses derniers moments.

**OOooOO**

C'est un Rodney hagard et sur les nerfs qui entra dans l'infirmerie à la requête de Carson.

Il n'avait pas fermé l'œil de la nuit, son hypocondrie ayant rajouté aux nausées du matin tout son cortège de symptômes en images technicolor vraiment très réalistes : peau qui part en lambeau, cheveux qui se décollent, … et bien sûr, après _ça_, impossible d'avaler quoi que ce soit.

Et pour couronner le tout, il avait hérité d'un chevalier servant. Sheppard l'avait récupéré dans les toilettes du mess alors qu'il était en train de se vider l'estomac (3) – un estomac déjà vide, ce qui ne rendait pas les choses très agréables – et il avait insisté pour l'accompagner à l'infirmerie, un air inquiet sur le visage. C'était presque pire que l'air pensif de Carson : si Sheppard s'inquiétait pour lui, c'était qu'il devait ressembler à ce que Rodney avait l'impression d'être, quelqu'un de malade, de _très_ malade.

Ils arrivèrent à l'infirmerie et trouvèrent Carson penché sur une machine qui avait tout de terrien. Le médecin était à peu près dans le même état que Rodney, signe qu'il avait lui aussi passé une nuit blanche. Il leva la tête à leur approche et le regard qu'il fixa sur Rodney fit frissonner ce dernier. Ca y'est c'était le moment de vérité, il allait enfin savoir de quoi il était en train de mourir.

**OOooOO**

« NON ! Nonnonnonnonnon et NON ! Je refuse Carson, vous entendez, c'est non, il n'en est pas question, pas une seconde, ce n'est pas … c'est … c'est IMPOSSIBLE, contraire à ce que la science … Je l'ai toujours dit, la médecine n'est pas une vraie science et vous n'êtes qu'un … un charlatan ! » hurlait Rodney. Seulement personne ne lui prêtait la moindre attention, les deux personnes qui se disaient ses amis étaient trop fascinées par ce qu'ils examinaient.

« Hum, peut-être que ce truc ne fonctionne pas.» Sheppard donnait de petits coups de la pointe de son index sur l'écran de la machine qui se trouvait devant lui et affichait une image floue en noir et blanc et surtout, laissait échapper ce petit bruit régulier et au combien familier.

_Thump, thump, thump …_

« Ce matériel fonctionne parfaitement bien, Colonel. Je suis actuellement plusieurs athosiennes et je peux vous assurer qu'il n'y a aucun problème, non, c'est juste, et bien c'est fascinant, tenez regarder, il n'y a pas de doute, là … et là, oui fascinant … »

Carson marmonnait dans sa barbe et lui montrait plusieurs points en se lançant dans des explications pseudo médicales. Sheppard fronça les yeux, histoire de « voir » lui aussi, mais l'image sur l'écran aurait tout aussi bien pu être la photographie de l'univers, des points blancs, un fond noir, yep, un ciel étoilé, avec peut-être un trou noir, juste … Oh. _Oooooh_.

« Heyyy, je le vois juste là, c'est ça, non ? »

« Oui, oui, et vous pouvez l'entendre aussi, il est très … » Carson et Sheppard étaient tous les deux penchés sur l'écran, y allant chacun de leurs petits commentaires.

« Je le jure, vous allez me le payer TOUS LES DEUX ! »

Le médecin et le militaire se retournèrent vers Rodney qui avait parlé, ou plutôt susurré ses mots, presque en un grincement, les dents serrées.

Il était là, allongé sur une table d'examen, vêtu d'une simple chemise d'hôpital relevée sur sa poitrine, son abdomen couvert d'une substance froide et gluante, et ses deux clowns s'amusaient de … de sa situation ! _Situation_ … Oh non. Non, non, non, ce n'était pas possible.

« Je veux … je veux … la pilule du lendemain, je veux … Vous allez m'arranger ça, vous entendez Carson, je ne sors pas d'ici avec … avec … » Rodney, désormais au bord des larmes, désignait alternativement son ventre et l'écran de la main, incapable de les regarder, « ce _truc_ à l'intérieur ! »

**OOooOO**

On aurait pu entendre une mouche voler dans la salle de débriefing, si bien entendu il y avait eu des mouches sur Atlantis. Le silence qui avait suivi le rapport de Carson sur l'état de Rodney avait laissé les participants tantôt sous le choc, tantôt émerveillés, tantôt vaguement dégoûtés ou tout simplement curieux et tous très silencieux.

Carson ignorait le _comment_ mais était parfaitement certain du _quand_. Au regard des éléments dont il disposait, ce petit miracle – là, il avait eu droit à un regard incendiaire du miraculé en question – avait du avoir lieu lors de la mission sur P90-666, il y avait quatre mois de ça.

Le silence fut finalement brisé par Rodney.

« Je refuse, vous entendez, JE RE-FU-SE. Carson, vous allez … »

Sheppard essaya de le raisonner.

« Ecoutez Rodney, je crois que … »

Sheppard fut interrompu par un regard type rayon laser.

« _Vous_ ! Vous, vous ne dites _rien_, je crois que vous en avez assez fait comme ça, non ! »

Sheppard leva les yeux au ciel.

« Bon sang McKay, combien de fois faudra t-il que je m'excuse ! Je suis désolé, ok, je ne pensais pas que … »

« Non, en effet, et c'est exactement ça le problème, _Colonel_, vous ne pensez pas, vous agissez d'abord et inspectez l'étendue des dégâts après et les dégâts, c'est moi qui devrait les supporter pendant les 30 prochaines années ? Non merci … alors _la ferme_ ! »

Carson fronça les sourcils. Il n'avait guère l'habitude d'entendre Rodney jurer, mais il fallait bien dire que la situation était des plus inhabituelles. Il avait fait et refait les examens, utilisé tour à tour techniques terriennes et Anciennes, et les résultats étaient toujours les mêmes, des résultats incroyables.

Rodney poussa un petit gémissement et posa sa tête sur la table devant lui. Il allait encore être malade, il en était sûr. Et avec un peu de chance, il vomirait _sur_ Sheppard. Ce dernier ne lâcha pas le morceau.

« Ca suffit McKay, je suis votre supérieur et … »

Bien que sa bouche soit pâteuse et son haleine certainement dévastatrice, Rodney parvint à répondre.

« _Helloooooo_ ! Moi civil, vous militaire. »

Rodney se leva et se mit en devoir de frapper la poitrine de Sheppard qui se tenait assis devant lui, mains sur les hanches, d'un doigt vengeur comme pour appuyer ses propos.

« VOUS-N'AVEZ-AUCUN-POUVOIR-SUR … »

Il ne prononça pas le « moi » fatidique, Sheppard intercepta l'index frappeur.

« Rodney … »

Sheppard grognait maintenant, visiblement au bord de l'explosion. Carson lui, fixait Rodney avec un air tout à la fois stupéfait et ébloui, le menton dans sa main. Les autres jugeaient plus prudent de garder le silence.

« C'est tout simplement extraordinaire, oui extraordinaire … cet _appareil_, quel qu'il soit, a ni plus ni moins remodeler votre organisme … plus de prostate, votre vessie est un peu plus basse, tout ça pour accommoder la présence de cette poche qui je suppose est sensée servir de … »

Rodney écoutait Carson, changeant progressivement de couleur, passant du vert au gris. Prostate _disparue_ ? Vessie _tombée_ ? Poche …

_Boum_.

Une demi-douzaine de « Rodney ! » et de « Docteur McKay ! » retentirent simultanément. Rodney venait de leur faire une petite syncope à sa façon.

Carson appela une équipe médicale et se pencha vers le scientifique. Il soupira et leva les yeux au ciel. Ca promettait … Pourquoi ? Pourquoi _lui_ et pourquoi _eux_ ?

De tous les hommes capables de tomber enceintes, euh, enceints, il avait fallu que cela soit le docteur Rodney McKay l'heureux élu et bien sûr, qui était le géniteur ? Je vous le donne en mille, le non moins célèbre Lt. Col. John Sheppard. Et qui allait jouer les obstétriciens, _lui_ !

Une chose était sûre, il annoncerait au Colonel qu'il allait être papa mais il allait laisser le soin à Biro de dire à Rodney que la seule manière dont ce bébé pouvait sortit ce serait avec une césarienne.

**TBC** (cette fic' est au trois quart finie (trois chapitres au total), donc, vous aurez des updates fréquents sur cette étrange maternité.)

(1) Episode No Man's Land. Du moins j'espère qu'ils auront pensé à récupérer deux ou trois trucs avant le faire exploser AUSSI ce vaisseau (y cassent tout, ces idiots).

(2) VLU vous dira que j'ai un problème avec les phénomènes « émétiques » !

(3) Voir note 2, LOL.

**Genre** : Mpreg – Humour. Ou version pégasienne de l'Immaculée Conception.

**_Dédicace spéciale à Juliette et à Matt, les deux petits monstres créés respectivement par VLU et Saschka, qui m'ont inspirée cette fic'._**


	2. Chapter 2

**Merci les filles ! **Et non, il n'y aura pas de slash, cette fic' est GEN (mon immaculée conception ne serait plus immaculée et cela gâcherait tout, LOL).

**OOooOO**

**Nativité**

John aurait aimé que le temps s'accélère, juste une fois. Là maintenant, l'apparition de Janus (4) lui rendrait un fier service mais bien entendu, il n'aurait pas cette chance.

Après la réunion d'annonce de la « bonne nouvelle », Carson avait accompagné Rodney à l'infirmerie et Elisabeth avait continué le débriefing pour tenter d'obtenir une petite explication sur ce qui c'était passé sur P90-666. John aurait du savoir qu'avec une dénomination pareille, ils allaient avoir des problèmes.

La base de données d'Atlantis avait révélé que P90-666 avait abrité une civilisation apparemment alliée à celle qui avait vécu sur Doranda. Il n'en n'avait pas fallu plus pour que McKay programme une expédition. Celle-ci avait trouvé les vestiges d'une civilisation en effet, et notamment quelques laboratoires de recherches apparemment en pas trop mauvais état, et hop, SGA1, en compagnie de SGA2 commandée par Lorne, était partie sur P90-666.

Ils avaient installé un camp, fait quelques repérages et les scientifiques avaient fait ce pour quoi ils étaient grassement payés, à savoir faire mumuse avec des trucs Anciens, lorsque le ciel leur était littéralement tombé sur la tête sous la forme d'une attaque surprise des wraith, _littéralement_ parce qu'ils n'étaient pas arrivés par la Porte des étoiles mais bien gentiment par croiseurs. Résultat, des scientifiques courant dans tous les sens, hurlant qu'ils n'étaient pas _assez_ payés pour mourir dans d'atroces souffrances.

John, McKay et Lorne avaient été séparés des autres, courant ensemble à travers les ruines du complexe abandonné. Ils étaient restés coincés là plusieurs jours avant que les secours n'arrivent.

« C'était un laboratoire dédié à des recherches sur la fertilité. »

John jeta un regard à Zelenka qui releva ses lunettes et fit face aux malheureux protagonistes de cette non moins malheureuse expérience.

« Carson a trouvé la base de données des recherches menées dans cette partie du complexe. Des recherches sur la fertilité. »

Et c'est comme ça qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés avec le chef scientifique de l'expédition en fils-père, pouf, comme ça, juste par l'opération du Saint Esprit, ou plus exactement dans le cas présent de l'esprit des Anciens.

Lorne était mortifié, John désolé et Rodney furieux.

Lorne avait une peur pleur bleue d'apprendre qu'il était le géniteur.

John était désolé de n'avoir pas pu protéger Rodney.

Rodney était furieux parce que … et bien, Rodney était toujours furieux pour un oui ou pour un non, disons que cette fois il avait de solides raisons de l'être.

Zelenka continua.

« Vous possédez tous les trois le gène ATA et l'ordinateur a du enclencher la procédure automatiquement en « détectant » ce dernier. » John vit distinctement Radek frissonner. Il devait certainement bénir tous les dieux connus, de la Terre et de cette galaxie, que la thérapie génique de Beckett n'ait pas marché sur lui.

John ferma les yeux un moment. Il se rappelait avoir touché une des consoles, juste après avoir poussé Rodney derrière cette dernière, pour lui éviter d'être aspiré par un Dard et après ça, toute la pièce – ou ce qu'il en restait – s'était retrouvée pendant quelques minutes plongée dans cette lumière bleutée que les Anciens affectionnaient tant, mais de là à penser que cela suffisait à rendre quelqu'un enceinte, ou enceint … Il essaya de se rappeler les faits dans l'ordre : il était entré le premier, suivi de Rodney, Lorne s'était immédiatement mis en alerte, couvrant leurs arrières … _Oula_, mauvaise image, mauvaise image ! Ne pas penser à des _derrières_ … ou à des _devants_ d'ailleurs.

Evidemment, en apprenant ce qui était arrivé à Rodney, Elisabeth et Carson avaient convoqué Lorne et John, en leur demandant, avec la plus incroyable des subtilités – genre, « miel, abeilles, roses et choux » pour Elisabeth et un retentissant « bloody Hell ! Vous ne savez donc pas utiliser des préservatifs !» pour Beckett – lequel des deux avaient eu des relations sexuelles avec le petit génie d'Atlantis, la période de conception correspondant à leur petit séjour sur P90-666.

Seulement voilà, une des raisons pour laquelle Rodney était _si_ furieux était justement qu'il se retrouvait enceint sans avoir goûté aux délicieux préliminaires qui menaient généralement à cette situation.

Yep, pas de youplaboum, juste un boum, un _gros_ boum.

Bref, miracle des Anciens, Rodney était enceint et ils attendaient maintenant les résultats de l'amiosynthèse pour savoir qui était l'heureux « papa ». John jeta un coup d'œil à Lorne qui arborait un teint plutôt pâlot. Pauvre Lorne, l'idée que ce bébé puisse être le sien le rendait visiblement malade. John avait appris à apprécier Lorne, à la fois comme 2IC (5) mais aussi comme quelqu'un sur lequel on pouvait compter pour couvrir ses arrières. Lorne était quelqu'un de loyal, avec une bonne dose d'humour, un bon soldat, un bon camarade, et pourtant en cet instant, John ne le comprenait pas, mais alors pas du tout, parce que lui, il espérait être le père de cet enfant.

Ok, il pouvait comprendre ce qui tracassait Lorne : les rumeurs d'homosexualité iraient bon train. Ils avaient passé plusieurs jours isolés et les esprits tordus s'imagineraient immédiatement leurs folles nuits d'orgies à trois. Pour un militaire de carrière ce n'était pas vraiment l'idéal. Mais John lui s'en foutait éperdument. Sa carrière militaire n'existait pas, en tout cas pas en dehors d'Atlantis, ça il le savait très bien et ce que pensaient ses supérieurs le laissait froid.

« … prêt, Colonel ? »

Euh il avait un peu perdu le fil de la conversation. Prêt pour quoi ou prêt à quoi ?

« Oui, Elisabeth ? »

Il mit un petit sourire sur son visage, celui du « petit gamin perdu » qui faisait toujours craquer Elisabeth. Cette dernière lui rendit son sourire et reposa sa question sur un ton plein de sollicitude. Yep, ce sourire là ne ratait jamais son coup.

« Carson dit que Rodney va bien, il lui a administré un léger sédatif pour qu'il puisse se reposer et il nous amène les résultats de l'amiosynthèse. »

Ah, prêt pour _ça_ …

Est-ce qu'il était prêt ? Bonne question. Etait-il prêt à apprendre qu'il allait être père ? Qu'il allait être responsable d'une vie. En fait, c'était l'idée qu'il puisse ne pas être le père qui le tourmentait. Il voulait être le père de l'enfant que Rodney portait, même s'il ne savait pas très bien pourquoi.

Il n'avait pas de famille et n'en n'avait jamais voulu une à lui. Il était un loup solitaire mais maintenant et _ici_, tout était différent. Il avait trouvé une famille, des gens qu'il aimait et qui l'aimaient, des gens pour qui il avait tués, des gens pour qui il mourrait … et l'idée de donner la vie prenait un autre sens.

Non, il n'était pas _amoureux_ de Rodney mais oui, il _l'aimait_. Rodney était le petit frère qu'il n'avait pas eu. Le petit frère prodigue, et pas toujours dans le meilleur sens du terme. Le petit frère qu'il fallait protéger, même de lui-même. Il aimait Rodney et il aimerait son enfant, leur enfant … _argh_, ça sonnait tellement bizarre et en même temps …

Ses pensées furent interrompues par le retour de Carson. Ce dernier s'installa, étalant ses papiers devant lui. John sourit. Carson était un médecin « ancienne génération », il faisait certes ses recherches génétiques sur ordinateur, mais lorsqu'il était dans la peau du « docteur », il s'en remettait aux bons vieux papier et crayon, vous tendant votre ordonnance avec un sourire bien veillant et avec une petite tape sur l'épaule.

« Et bien, les résultats de l'amiosynthèse sont concluants. Nous les avons croisés avec notre base de données ADN et nous avons un heureux gagnant. »

Il se tourna vers le Major Lorne qui perdit immédiatement tout ce qui lui restait de couleur.

« Major, je suis désolé … »

Et voilà, se dit John, encore un rêve qui s'envole en fumée.

« … mais vous n'êtes pas le père. » Carson se tourna vers John, un petit sourire sur les lèvres. « Félicitations, Colonel, vous allez être papa ! »

Lorne poussa un soupir de soulagement que même le SGC avait du entendre et lança un regard désolé à John. John qui n'était pas désolé, mais alors pas du tout, John qui essayait de garder son calme, John qui retenait un hurlement de joie, John qui aurait juré que Carson avait fait exprès d'annoncer les choses comme ça. Ce diable d'écossais le connaissait décidément un peu trop bien.

Elisabeth fronça les sourcils.

« Rien n'est moins sûr Carson. Si je comprends bien, Rodney n'a aucun désir de garder ce bébé et comme il s'agit de _son_ corps, je ne vois pas comment … »

John allait répliquer et se lancer dans une tirade véhémente sur les « droits du père » mais Carson fut plus rapide.

« Je ne crois pas qu'il ait le choix Elisabeth. La transformation qu'il a subie est assez poussée mais pas au point d'avoir recréer les organes de reproduction d'une femme. La poche qui sert d'utérus et accueille le fœtus est reliée au pancréas ainsi qu'aux poumons, sans doute pour l'alimentation du foetus. Je ne peux pas tenter d'IVG, sans risque pour la vie de Rodney, sans savoir exactement de quoi il retourne, et comme nous ne pouvons pas retourner sur P90-666 pour en apprendre un peu plus … »

Non, ils ne pouvaient pas y retourner. Après avoir découvert la condition de Rodney, ils avaient essayé d'envoyer une nouvelle équipe là-bas mais la porte ne s'était pas connectée à celle de la planète. Les raisons pouvaient être multiples, du simple dysfonctionnement à la disparition pure et simple de la Porte.

Elisabeth se renfonça dans son siège.

« Je vois … et il est au courant. »

Carson hocha la tête.

« Oui, et autant vous dire qu'il n'a pas très bien pris la nouvelle. »

Carson regardait John en disant cela.

« Colonel, il va falloir que vous soyez patient avec lui, patient et compréhensif. Les prochaines semaines ne vont pas être faciles. »

Patient et compréhensif ? John pouvait y arriver. Il avait détruit des vaisseaux ruches, massacré des escadrons de Géniis, alors il pouvait gérer un Rodney enceint, non ?

**OOooOO**

Il s'était trompé.

Et pas qu'un peu.

S'occuper de Rodney McKay enceint nécessitait des nerfs d'acier et une patience d'ange. John aurait préféré avoir à infiltrer un vaisseau ruche, borgne et avec un bras cassé, ou encore avoir un rancard avec une Reine wraith voire faire une partie de belote avec Kolya, bref, un truc pas trop dangereux. A côté de Rodney enceint tout semblait soudainement facile.

Rodney avait fini par accepter son état, arguant qu'il avait toujours pensé qu'il avait le devoir vis-à-vis de l'humanité de transmettre ses gènes uniques. Il ne faisait aucun doute dans son esprit que son enfant serait un génie comme lui et qu'il faisait, au travers du sacrifice consistant à porter un enfant – ce qui ne pouvait qu'être mauvais pour les neurones de Rodney et donc désastreux pour la dite humanité qui diminuait ses chances de survie à chaque neurones perdus – un cadeau inestimable au genre humain dans sa globalité.

Les vrais problèmes avaient commencé lorsque Carson avait expliqué au dit génie, les contraintes propres à la situation de femme, euh, d'homme, enceint : régime alimentaire strict, exercices physiques réguliers et horaires de travail « humains ». _Ce gamin n'est pas encore né qu'il fait déjà de ma vie un enfer !_ avaient été les paroles de Rodney.

Et puis il y avait eu la prise de poids, normale dans son état mais qui avait été la cause de quelques crises, allant du « je suis un monstre ! » à « je ne rentre plus dans mes vêtements ! » en passant par « j'ai des vergetures et des varices partout ! » ce qui retombait invariablement sur le « je suis un monstre ! ».

Et John avait tout supporté. Les phases dépressives, les phases agressives, les phases euphoriques, Rodney passant de l'une à l'autre plus rapidement qu'il ne faut à un Génii pour retourner sa veste et vous trahir. Mais ça valait le coup parce qu'il y avait tout le reste …

John se rappelait la première fois où Rodney avait accepté qu'il le _touche_.

Rodney avait d'abord farouchement refusé, les rumeurs étaient déjà assez difficiles comme ça à combattre. La dernière en date le concernant le présentait comme un hermaphrodite, non mais jusqu'où pouvait aller la bêtise des hommes et surtout leur manque totale d'imagination ! Ils étaient dans une Galaxie étrangère, avaient découvert des créatures se nourrissant de l'énergie vitale d'un être humain, et voilà tout ce que leur inspirait le prodige scientifique dont ils étaient témoins ! Navrant vraiment.

Après la tirade de Rodney sur la stupidité des hommes en générale et celle des militaires en particulier, John avait sorti la grosse artillerie : il avait fait ses yeux de chien battu et avait essayé le fameux sourire « gamin tout perdu » qui marchait généralement si bien sur Elisabeth. Rodney avait juste levé les yeux au ciel et avait relevé son polo découvrant la demie sphère qui abritait _leur_ enfant, tout en grommelant qu'il n'était pas « un animal de compagnie que l'on caresse à volonté ». John avait ignoré le commentaire et avait posé sa main sur le ventre rebondi.

Et là, le miracle s'était produit ! _Il_ avait bougé, là, juste un coup sous l'index de John, un coup laissant parfaitement paraître la forme du petit pied, laissant Rodney sans voix – cet enfant ayant ainsi réussi là ou tous avait échoué – et John ébahi.

Ils étaient restés au moins une bonne demi-heure tous les deux à traquer les mouvements de leur fils.

«Ou de notre fille » avait immédiatement été la réplique de Rodney. « Qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire qu'il s'agit d'un garçon ? Ne me dites pas que vous en êtes resté à cette ridicule coutume du premier né mâle. De toute manière, si vous souhaitez un héritier pour transmettre votre nom à la postérité, il faudra vous trouver une autre mère porteuse parce que celui-ci, je veux dire celle-ci, portera l'illustre nom de son papa. Je penche pour Hypatia McKay … »

Mais John avait cessé de l'écouter, complètement absorbé par ses recherches, là, une légère ondulation de la peau, ici, un petit talon rond, merveille des merveilles.

Et puis, il y avait les échographies et les sonagrammes. John ne se lassait pas d'écouter le son des battements de cœur. _Thump, thump, thump. _Même si ces derniers étaient souvent couverts par les complaintes de Rodney du genre : _Carson, si vous appuyez encore sur ma vessie, je vous promets une catastrophe digne du tsunami asiatique de 2004. _

Et John ne se lassait pas de voir le ventre s'arrondir même si cela signifiait aider Rodney pour tout, de la simple tâche de s'asseoir à celle, beaucoup plus athlétique, de se relever.

Et enfin, enfin vint le grand jour.

**TBC** (faudra attendre le prochain chapitre pour tout savoir ! Alors, fille ou garçon ? les paris sont lancés !)

(4) Episode Before I Sleep/Un long sommeil.

(5) 2IC : second in command.


	3. Chapter 3

**Merci tout plein** **pour vos incroyables reviews** ! Humpf, je me résous à poster ce dernier chapitre en trois parties (sinon ça va traîner en longueur et j'avais promis des updates fréquents …)

**OOooOO**

**Les Rois Mages (6), première partie**

Radek se pencha sur le berceau et fronça les sourcils. Ca gigotait, ça poussait des petits cris aigus et ça sentait ce classique mélange nourriture-savon : pas de doute, c'était un bébé.

Bien qu'il ait lui-même travaillé avec Carson sur les données récupérées sur P90-666 et qu'il ait, de visu, constater les effets de la grossesse de McKay – la totale : des nausées matinales en passant par les envies de nourriture bizarre à trois heures de l'après-midi, et bien sûr, le grand final, le bibendum Michelin – Radek avait quand même eu du mal à y croire. Mais la preuve était là, sous son nez, le fixant d'un regard aveugle.

Le Colonel Sheppard et McKay avaient eu un bébé …

Un petit cri sur sa droite lui fit tourner la tête.

… ou plutôt, _deux_ bébés.

Radek rehaussa ses lunettes et se concentra sur le bébé de gauche. Une touffe de cheveux noirs en bataille, des yeux bleus – mais tous les bébés ont les yeux bleus, non ? – et un petit nez en trompette. Et sur la droite, bébé numéro deux : même touffe de cheveux noirs, même yeux bleus et petit menton en galoche. Humpf, un Sheppard-Mckay mix.

Des McShep (7).

Bébé numéro 1 portait un petit bracelet violet et bébé numéro 2, un petit bracelet vert (8). Radek leva les yeux au ciel. Evidemment McKay étant McKay, il avait du insister pour que « la chair de sa chair » ne soit pas équipée avec les bracelets classiques, rose pour la fille et bleu pour le garçon. Il imaginait parfaitement McKay hurler au sexisme et s'insurger contre le prédéterminisme socioculturel qui découlait d'une telle aberration.

Radek plongea littéralement son nez dans le berceau de bébé violet, histoire de voir quel prénom lui avait été affublé. Les paris étaient ouverts depuis l'annonce de la naissance et il avait misé gros sur le couplé challengeur : Luke et Leia. Il prit délicatement le petit poignet entre ses doigts et tourna le bracelet.

Marie.

_Hergot (9) _! Il en était de 50 dollars de sa poche et Kavanaugh allait parader avec ce sourire débile qu'il affectionnait pendant une bonne semaine en lui disant « je vous l'avais bien dit ! ».

Radek se releva et se pencha sur bébé vert.

Pierre.

Radek fronça les sourcils. Qu'est-ce qui arrivait à McKay ? Avait-il été touché par la foi ? Marie la Sainte vierge (faut dire qu'ils avaient tous les deux quelque chose en commun maintenant, McKay et elle) et Pierre l'Apôtre (il croyait peut-être détenir les clefs du paradis ?), non vraiment tout ça lui avait gentiment fait perdre la tête au petit génie d'Atlantis et … Radek eut brutalement une révélation. Marie, Pierre … il se frappa le front … comment avait-il pu être aussi stupide : Marie et Pierre Curie (10) bien sûr !

Un bruit lui fit relever la tête. Le docteur Kusanagi venait d'entrer, suivie de sa compatriote, Miko Kaneshiro. Cette dernière était un peu plus épanouie depuis que Kusanagi était arrivée sur Atlantis mais ce qui n'avait pas changé c'était l'incroyable – et complètement incompréhensible selon Radek – béguin qu'elle avait pour McKay.

Les deux femmes le saluèrent et il leur sourit mais il avait déjà été relégué aux oubliettes : elles n'avaient d'yeux que pour les jumeaux. Et Radek observa comment, en moins de deux minutes, le QI de deux cerveaux brillants pouvait faire concurrence à celui d'une huître.

« Oooooooh ! Ils sont _adoooooooorables_ ! »

« Et ces petits pieds, et les petits orteils … c'est _siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii_ trognon ! »

Radek leva les yeux au ciel. Et voilà, le piège se refermait.

Le piège à fille.

Radek secoua la tête. C'était vraiment injuste. Avec des enfants, McKay allaient rendre fou tout le contingent femelle de la Cité.

Radek connaissait l'impact d'un bébé sur les femmes, elles devenaient complètement gaga – il en avait la preuve vivante devant lui – et si en plus, elles apprenaient que vous éleviez seul le petit bout de chou, leur cœur se transformait en guimauve et hop ! elles étaient à vous … Il soupira. C'était vraiment injuste. Et Sheppard, hein, Sheppard, il n'avait pas besoin de ça pour les tomber les filles – McKay en revanche pouvait dire merci aux Anciens, leur petite intervention allait certainement faciliter sa vie amoureuse – comment lui, simple mortel pourrait-il faire le poids ! Radek poussa un autre soupir puis soudain émit un petit grognement.

Oh non !

Avec sa chance, les gamins l'appelleraient « Oncle Radek » ! Alors là c'était sûr, il était foutu : quel femme voulait sortir avec un « oncle » ? Un oncle c'était un vieux monsieur, ou un vieux garçon, un célibataire éternel. L'horreur !

Radek sursauta lorsque quelque chose l'effleura. Une petite main s'était refermée sur son doigt. Une main minuscule, toute rose. Une main qui le serrait fermement, jointure blanchie par l'effort. Bébé violet le fixait d'un regard intense et puis, il, ou plutôt _elle_, esquissa ce qui ressemblait à un sourire.

Et Radek sourit lui aussi. Un petit sourire sadique.

Après tout, il y aurait au moins un avantage à être « Tonton Radek » : ils pourraient apprendre aux jumeaux comment faire tourner leurs parents en bourrique …

**TBC** (devinez qui est le suivant …)

(­6) L'évangile ne mentionne ni le nombre des mages, ni ne leur donne la qualification de rois. La confusion provient du fait que trois cadeaux sont apportés par ses visiteurs (or, encens et myrrhe) et que le prix de ces denrées à l'époque laissait supposer une fortune personnelle importante des mages en question (d'où la tradition qui en fait des rois). Ces présents sont — dans la religion chrétienne — associés à Jésus qui est roi (l'or), grand-prêtre (encens) et qui doit mourir (myrrhe). Pour la tradition, les mages sont au nombre de trois : Melchior, Gaspard et Balthazar. Gaspard, au teint clair, apporte l'or, Melchior, à peau brune, l'encens, et Balthazar, à peau noire, la myrrhe (source : wikipedia). Bien sûr mes rois mages sont moins « politisés » !

(7) Désolée, je n'ai pas pu résister ! LOL.

(8) Yep, comme l'a dit Sashcka, j'aime pas les couleurs conventionnelles …

(9) Mot de Cambronne en Tchèque !

(10) Marie Curie (1867-1934), physicienne. Née à Varsovie dans une famille pauvre, elle arrive à Paris à 24 ans. Elle fait une licence de physique, rencontre Pierre Curie et l'épouse. Elle travaille pour sa thèse sur le rayonnement radioactif. En 1898, elle découvre de nouveaux éléments radioactifs : le polonium et le radium. En 1903, elle est la première femme à recevoir un prix Nobel (de physique), avec son mari et Henri Becquerel. Son mari est élu à l'Académie des Sciences, mais elle-même ne peut y accéder (en tant que femme). Après le décès de Pierre Curie en 1904, elle reprend sa chaire de physique générale et poursuit ses recherches. Elle obtient un deuxième prix Nobel (de chimie) pour ses travaux sur le radium. Durant la première Guerre mondiale, elle part sur le front avec un appareil à Rayons X et devient vite directrice du service de radiologie de la Croix-Rouge. Après la guerre, elle devient très célèbre comme symbole mondial de la femme de science. En 1921, elle fait un voyage triomphal aux USA et collecte des fonds pour la recherche. Elle patronne des recherches sur la radiothérapie et le traitement des tumeurs, mais elle meurt elle-même d'une leucémie sans doute due à une trop forte exposition aux rayonnements.


	4. Chapter 4

**Merci pour vos reviews** ! Et maintenant, pour la joie des grands et des petits, voici ... Nounours !

**ooOOoo**

**Les rois mages, seconde partie**

Carson était épuisé. Il s'écroula sur la chaise de son bureau. Il allait enfin pouvoir prendre des vacances, de très, très longues vacances … après huit mois d'enfer !

Ces _deux_ _là_ ne lui avaient rien épargné … Carson sourit en pensant à la tête du Colonel lorsqu'il lui avait tendu non pas _un_ mais _deux_ bébés emmaillotés. Ok, ils lui avaient rendu la vie impossible mais tout avait été oublié en voyant le visage stupéfait de Sheppard. Ca avait valu le coup : voir le grand Colonel Sheppard, l'exterminateur de wraiths, le tueur de Geniis, pleurer en serrant ses enfants contre lui.

Pendant toute la grossesse, les deux « papas » avaient insisté pour ne pas connaître le sexe de l'enfant. _Carson_, n_ous voulons juste savoir s'il est en bonne santé_ lui avait dit Sheppard. Il semblerait qu'il y ait eu un pari en cours : Sheppard penchait pour un futur joueur de football américain et Rodney pour la prochaine Hypathia d'Alexandrie, euh, d'Atlantis. Bref, Carson s'était exécuté : il n'avait rien dit et surtout pas que Rodney attendait des jumeaux.

Pauvre Atlantis, elle allait devoir gérer trois McKay _ou_ trois Sheppard, tout dépendait du point de vue dont on se plaçait. Carson frissonna, quel que soit le point de vue, de toute manière, ça promettait !

Il se leva et ouvrit la petite armoire qui se trouvait près de la porte. Il farfouilla un moment dedans et finit par en sortir une bouteille de scotch et un verre. Oh que oui, il avait besoin d'un bon remontant. Il se rassit et se versa une bonne rasade du liquide ambré. Oui, ces derniers mois avaient été, disons, _rudes_ …

Il y avait tout d'abord eu Rodney. Carson ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où ce dernier avait refusé de suivre ses instructions. Ce type n'en faisait jamais qu'à sa tête ! Et qui devait gérer un Sheppard au bord de la crise de nerf – _mais dites lui Carson, dites lui que ce n'est pas bon pour lui dans son état !_ Combien de fois avait-il entendu cette phrase lancée par un Sheppard inquiet. Rodney se contentait de lever les yeux au ciel et de leur fausser compagnie pour se faufiler dans un des laboratoires de recherches. Quoique vers la fin de sa grossesse, il était devenu plus facile pour Sheppard de récupérer Rodney avant qu'il n'atteigne un laboratoire : son ventre bien rebondi ralentissait considérablement sa vitesse …

Mais il y avait eu aussi quelques frayeurs. Carson fronça les sourcils au souvenir du retour de SGA1 de P433-H78. C'était au quatrième mois de grossesse de Rodney. Et ç'avait aussi été sa dernière mission.

Les habitants, un peu trop primitifs, les avaient pris pour des démons et leur étaient tombés dessus pas surprise. Carson se rappelait du ton de la voix de Sheppard lorsqu'il les avait joints par radio. Une angoisse sourde, mêlée de colère.

Carson avait sauté à bord du Jumper dès qu'il avait atterri et avait foncé droit vers Rodney, laissant son équipe s'occuper de Ronon et de Teyla. Il se rappelait combien Rodney était pâle, sa main posée sur son ventre.

Il avait demandé à Rodney ce qui s'était passé mais ce dernier avait juste secoué la tête, incapable de répondre. C'est Sheppard qui lui avait dit. _Un des guerriers de P433-H78 lui a asséné un violent coup de poing dans l'abdomen_. Sa voix contenait toujours cette incroyable rage, à peine contrôlée.

Les bébés n'avaient rien eu, juste une grosse frayeur pour les parents mais Sheppard avait, disons, un peu, euh, disjoncté. Il s'était mis à édicter des_ interdictions_. Il y en avait eu des dizaines, pour tout, pour rien, comme par exemple « Interdiction pour Rodney de travailler avec Cadman ».

Les explications de Sheppard avaient donné à peu près ça. _Carson vous ne croyez quand même pas que je vais laisser Rodney travailler avec une femme qui a réussi, sans que l'on comprenne tout à fait comment, à partager son cerveau, une femme qui est de surcroît une experte en explosif. La catastrophe est inévitable si ces deux là sont ensembles !_

Suivie de « Interdiction pour Rodney de travailler avec Kavanaugh ». Lorsqu'il avait demandé des éclaircissements sur celle-ci, Sheppard avait juste haussé un sourcil, genre « comment pouvez vous seulement oser me poser la question ? ».

Et il y en avait d'autres, toutes accompagnées d'un petit commentaire du Colonel : interdiction de rester à proximité des cuisines (_à cause des citrons, on ne sait jamais _…), interdiction de se balader sur les quais d'Atlantis (_toute cette eau glaciale, un accident est si vite arrivé _…) et ça continuait comme ça sur plusieurs pages.

Sheppard avait diffusé la liste par mail afin que chacun sache à quoi s'en tenir. Il l'avait aussi communiquée à Rodney, certainement pour que ce dernier sache ce qu'il pouvait faire … sauf que malheureusement, il ne restait pas grand-chose.

Au grand étonnement de Carson Rodney était resté très calme à la lecture de la liste, impressionnante, d'interdictions en tout genre. Il l'avait lue, et relue, fronçant les sourcils ici et là, et puis, pfiout ! il avait filé – aussi vite que son ventre le lui permettait – laissant Carson seul avec une partie des interdictions s'appliquant à lui et à son staff, comme par exemple : interdiction de donner à Rodney un lit d'infirmerie « classique » (_Carson, j'ai commandé un lit orthopédique au cas où _…), etc.

Le lendemain, tout le monde avait reçu dans sa boite courriel, un petit mémo de Rodney concernant les interdictions auxquelles le « futur père de son enfant » était tenu de se plier : interdiction de mourir en jouant au héros (_je refuse d'avoir à expliquer à ma fille pourquoi son père a choisi de l'abandonner_ …), interdiction de jouer au Capitaine Kirk (_voir règle précédente_ …), etc.

Autant dire qu'il y avait eu quelques changements après ça, essentiellement du côté du Colonel qui s'était un peu calmé.

Carson vida son verre, hésita un moment puis s'en resservi un.

Evidemment, cela n'avait pas été plus calme pour autant, non, Rodney avait décidé de faire des emplettes … Il avait mis la Cité sans dessus dessous pour enfin trouver ce qu'il cherchait : la nursery.

Rodney avait insisté pour lui montrer ses trouvailles et notamment un landau fonctionnant sur le même principe que les Jumper : énergie anti-gravitationnelle ou quelque chose d'approchant. Il faisait un petit _woooosh_ avant de s'élever à un bon mètre au dessus du sol, s'arrêtant juste au niveau de celui qui le « poussait » et, nec plus ultra, il était équipé d'un système « mode furtif », à la plus grande excitation de Rodney.

Non mais franchement qui avait besoin d'un landau en mode _invisible_ ! Décidément, avait pensé Carson – et il le pensait toujours en fait – les Anciens étaient soit des fous furieux, soit des paranoïaques. Peut-être un peu des deux …

Mais le pire – au souvenir de ce qui c'était passé, Carson vida son verre d'une traite – le pire, c'était que ce matin lorsqu'ils avaient installé les jumeaux dans ledit landau, les parois de ce dernier s'étaient illuminés.

« _Coooool_ ! » avait été la réaction de Sheppard. Il s'était tourné vers Rodney et lui avait dit sur un petit ton taquin : « Et maintenant, essayez donc de dire qu'ils ne sont pas de moi … » et Rodney était bien entendu parti sur une longue explication sur la différence entre hérédité et génétique (11).

Carson ferma les yeux. Les vingt prochaines années promettaient d'être mouvementées, oui, _très_ mouvementées …

**TBC** (avec, avec … allez devinez !)

(11) Bon, je sais qu'il y en a une : un élément génétique ne se transmet pas nécessairement, bref, il faudrait mieux demander à Lou pour une explication, disons, un peu plus scientifique, coz que moi, la science …


	5. Chapter 5

**Merci d'avoir suivi ce petit miracle made in Pégasus ! **Je ne pense pas qu'il y aura de suite mais sait-on jamais, la muse est parfois si capricieuse … Biz à toute !

**Note** : pas d'humour dans ce dernier chapitre, mais du bon vieux _chamallow_ !

**ooOOoo**

Il fallait qu'il les voie. Tous les deux, ensemble. C'était pour le bien d'Atlantis, de la Terre, de tout le monde. S'il les voyait ensemble, assis côte à côte, il saurait et alors il pourrait ... faire quoi ? Oh, c'était simple, très simple. Il les dénoncerait. Il lui suffirait de pointer du doigt et de crier « Regardez ! Regardez ! Mais regardez les donc vos _héros_ ! Voyez ce qu'ils sont réellement, des abominations, des monstres, des créatures diaboliques … » Oui, il avait besoin de les voir, pour pouvoir témoigner, pour être celui qui mettrait fin à leur petit règne impie.

Il avait assez souffert comme ça, ça devait cesser. Il avait tout essayé pendant des années, thérapie, de groupe, individuelle, sectes et gourous, mais il n'était jamais parvenu à guérir, à oublier. Les blessures étaient tout simplement trop graves, trop profondes, comme si rien ne pouvait les cicatriser.

C'était il y a plus de quinze ans. Il avait cru réussir à écarter les souvenirs mais ce qui était arrivé à McKay avait tout ravivé. La douleur, le désespoir, la rage. Oh, oui, il bouillait intérieurement, une colère qu'il avait de plus en plus de mal à contenir.

Tout était revenu … Entré trop jeune à l'université, encore un peu naïf, il n'avait pas compris ce qui se passait, pas avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Il avait été « confié » à un étudiant plus âgé, l'administration de la fac avait pleine confiance en lui, un étudiant modèle. Un étudiant qui avait abusé de son innocence.

Il n'avait jamais particulièrement réfléchit aux relations homosexuelles, ou au sexe tout court. En fait, sa seule expérience _sexuelle_ avant d'entrer à la fac avait été d'embrasser Suzie Webster sur la banquette l'arrière de la vieille Pontiac de son père. Pour l'adolescent qu'il était alors, les homosexuels étaient des gens un peu excentriques, vivant tous à San Francisco mais après cette première année d'enfer, il savait ce qu'étaient les homosexuels : des prédateurs.

Il lui avait fallu des années pour s'en remettre, des années pour supporter d'être seul dans la même pièce qu'un autre homme, des années avant que son propre frère puisse le serrer dans ses bras.

Oui, ces êtres étaient des monstres, incapables d'amour, juste de détruire et malgré ce qu'ils pensaient tous de lui, il n'allait pas laisser deux d'entre eux aller et venir librement sur Atlantis.

Il savait à qui il pourrait adresser sa requête, ce ne serait pas difficile.

Il sourit et, résolu, il entra dans l'infirmerie.

**ooOOoo**

Tout d'abord, il n'y vit pas grand-chose. Quelqu'un avait baissé les lumières au point que l'on se serait presque cru dans l'atmosphère tamisé d'un Club. C'était clair, même ici, oui, même ici, ces deux là avaient réussi à contaminer le personnel. Qui sait ce qui se passait sous cette lumière diffuse, quel crime était commis. Mais ça allait cesser, il allait intervenir, et tout rentrerait dans l'ordre.

Il fit quelques pas puis s'arrêta brusquement. Là, un son, comme un chant. Il pencha la tête et la scène qu'il découvrit lui fit ouvrir la bouche en une parfaite personnification du poisson tiré hors de l'eau.

Là, sur l'un des lits, dormait McKay, allongé sur le dos, légèrement surélevé par deux coussins, un bras sur sa poitrine, mais c'était la personne qui se trouvait assise près de l'irritant astrophysicien qui retenait toute son attention.

L'homme le regardait, un air à la fois surpris et grave sur le visage.

L'homme qui tenait un bébé dans les bras et qui lui chantait une berceuse.

Le Colonel Caldwell.

Il se sentait trahi. Comment était-ce possible ? Comment le Colonel avait-il pu _tomber_ dans leur piège aussi facilement ?

« Docteur ! Vous allez bien ? »

La voix était pleine de sollicitude. Il recula et secoua la tête, incapable de dire quoique ce soit. Le regard de Caldwell tomba sur le petit appareil qu'il avait dans les mains. L'appareil numérique avec lequel il avait pensé pouvoir se constituer des preuves solides contre McKay et Sheppard.

« Oh, vous êtes venu prendre des photos ? »

Caldwell arborait un large sourire.

« Hum, venez par ici. McKay a eu une nuit un peu difficile, laissons le dormir ou sinon, il sera d'une humeur noire lorsqu'il se révei-- », il hésita un moment comme s'il venait de se rendre compte qu'il venait de dire quelque chose de vraiment stupide puis reprit « enfin, disons qu'il sera d'encore _plus_ méchante humeur que d'habitude. » Puis, le bébé toujours perché sur son épaule, il le prit par le bras et l'emmena dans la pièce adjacente.

Celle-ci était plongée dans le noir et lorsqu'il alluma, ils découvrirent que la pièce était loin d'être déserte.

Sheppard était là, allongé lui aussi sur un lit, le nez enfouit dans le cou d'un autre bébé.

« Chhhhut ! » fit Caldwell.

Il vit le Colonel s'approcher de Sheppard et se pencher au dessus de lui, puis il se tourna vers lui et lui mit le bébé qu'il portait, dans les bras ; ensuite, avec une tendresse qu'il n'aurait jamais cru possible venant du militaire, Caldwell extirpa le second nouveau né des bras de son père. Sheppard émit un petit gémissement et Caldwell – Caldwell non de dieu ! Le type qui ne rêvait que d'une chose prendre la place de Sheppard à la tête du contingent militaire d'Atlantis, Caldwell le « dur de dur » - posa sa main sur la tête de Sheppard et lui murmura des paroles rassurantes. Sheppard ne se réveilla pas. Caldwell le regarda un long moment, comme perdu dans ses pensées puis se tourna vers lui, lui indiquant la porte d'un mouvement de la tête.

Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Il était complètement perdu. Rien ne se passait comme prévu. Comme dans un rêve – ou plutôt un cauchemar – il suivit Caldwell. C'est arrivé dans cette troisième pièce – le bureau de Beckett, il était déjà venu ici, une ou deux fois – qu'il se rendit compte de ce qu'il tenait dans les bras.

Un bébé. Le bébé de Sheppard et de McKay. Le bébé de ces deux némesis.

Une bouffée de haine le submergea soudain. Il avait enfin le moyen de se venger, le moyen de faire taire la douleur sourde qui lui rongeait les entrailles depuis des années. Il lui suffisait de serrer le cou fragile, de poser sa main sur la minuscule bouche, de balancer le petit corps contre le mur … c'aurait été si facile, si facile, sauf que …

… sauf que c'est à ce moment là que le bébé ouvrit les yeux. Des yeux incroyablement bleus, limpides, pas des yeux vides, oh, non, il y avait de l'intelligence derrière ces yeux là, une conscience avide de comprendre, de se développer, de vivre. Des yeux qui ressemblaient un peu aux siens lorsqu'il avait eu dix-sept ans.

Des yeux pleins d'innocence … non, des yeux qui _savaient. _Il avait l'impression de se refléter dans ces yeux, d'y voir sa honte, sa peur, sa colère disparaître, engloutis, comme absorbés par cette incroyable innocence, ces flots bleus, comme un océan. Des yeux qui pardonnaient, des yeux qui aimaient, qui l'aimaient _lui_ ?

Cette dernière révélation fut un choc mais il compris ce qui arrivait à Caldwell..

Une petite main se referma sur la sienne. Il serra le petit corps contre sa poitrine, surpris d'entendre les battements de cœur malgré l'épaisseur des vêtements. Un cœur qui au moment présent battait pour lui, juste pour lui. Il ne se rappelait pas la dernière fois qu'il avait ressenti ça, cette incroyable sensation, celle d'être aimé, sans condition, sans jugement. Juste recevoir de l'amour comme un don, un cadeau.

« Docteur … ? »

Il ferma les yeux, laissant son propre cœur brutalisé, ce coeur qu'il croyait à jamais incapable de ressentir quoique ce soit, se régénérer au contact de cet amour si intense, si pur.

« Docteur Kavanaugh, vous êtes sûr que vous allez bien, je crois que je devrais appeler Beck-- »

« Non. »

Calvin Kavanaugh (11) déposa un rapide baiser sur le front du bébé puis se tourna, souriant, vers Caldwell. Il n'aurait jamais cru qu'il allait poser cette question lorsqu'il était entré dans l'infirmerie.

« Je _veux_ que vous me preniez en photo avec eux. »

**Fin ! **Surprise, pas de Ronon ! Je me suis dit que ce serait un peu trop évident et puis sincèrement, je n'ai pas la moindre idée de ce que je pourrais lui faire « dire » vu qu'il ne dit jamais grand-chose, n'est-ce pas ?

(11) Yep, Kavanaugh ! Ca me donne l'occasion d'expliquer pourquoi il s'est évanoui dans le zode Critical Mass/Masse critique, saison 2 lorsque Ronon le coince dans la salle de réunion, pov' Calvin, snif.


End file.
